The present invention relates to a heat radiating device, and more particularly to a heat radiating device capable of better radiating heat generated by CPU and heat dissipating IC and capable of reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI) to CPU and heat dissipating IC.
It is known that CPU and some heat dissipating IC (chip set) have a working temperature over 70 C. The longer the working time is, the higher the working temperature is. The over-heated CPU and heat dissipating IC are apt to be damaged. Therefore, it is necessary to radiate the heat generated by the working CPU and heat dissipating IC so as to control the working temperature below the tolerable value (90 C).
According to a general heat radiating measure, heat radiating plate or heat conductive tank is directly attached to the CPU or the surface of the heat dissipating IC. The heat is conducted through a heat-pipe to a heat radiator to be radiated. No matter what measure is adopted, the heat is locally radiated from the CPU or the surface of the heat dissipating IC.
Accordingly, the CPU, heat dissipating IC and the peripheral electronic elements are arranged on a circuit board and open spaced from the electronic elements arranged on the other circuit board. With respect to a notebook type computer, due to limitation of space, the distance between the circuit boards is minimized. Under such circumstance, the EMI coming from other circuit board will not damage the CPU. However, such EMI quite tends to interfere the CPU and result in malfunction. Intel disclosed a CPU structure enclosed in a housing for radiating heat and reducing EMI to the CPU from other electronic elements. However, such structure only serves to locally protect the CPU, while failing to provide further protection for the entire circuit board and other heat dissipating IC on the circuit board.